Canción de despedida
by padfoot-nana
Summary: "Eres un àguila y tienes alas de pájaro, si con alas de àguila no puedes emprender el vuelo solamente llevando tu peso... ¿cómo pretendes arrastrar el peso del dragón?" Una simple pregunta que puede llevar a cambiarlo todo. Fu x Ying. Shonen-ai.


Bueno, que si, que seguiré el resto de Fics, pero acabo de releer "El valor del tigre" y mientras leía la página 68 se me ocurrió esta locura, es más, el primer párrafo es de la página 68 de "El valor del tigre". Bien, seguiré mis fics pero bueno, me ha hecho ilusión estrenar sección por que por lo visto no han subido NINGÚN FIC de esta saga de la que aún solo existe un libro pero habrá siete.

En fin, el **Disclaimer** es sencillo, ya que pese a que la propiedad es relativa según se mida el espacio-tiempo que se tarda en realidad en deshacer la propiedad de las cosas bien podría pertenecerme, pero como no sabemos la relatividad con la que las acciones cambian de dueño "La saga de los Ancestros" pertenece a Jeff Stone, que creó una magnífica historia que realmente pudo suceder. La canción, es "Tori no Uta" de Air Anime, aunque el fic lo hice poniendo la letra traducida y escuchando la versión de Len Kagamine, así que no, no me pertenece la canción en la que me inspiré.

_**Canción de despedida.**_

**Una débil nube de luz**

**se alejaba del océano sin fin**

**Desde lejos mirábamos**

**como se difuminaba en.. el horizonte**

**La soledad, se adueñaba de mi debilidad**

**Porque desde el atardecer**

**Nunca nada podrá cambiar**

**en mi ser**

Alguna que otra vez Ying se había quedado dormido en el túnel. Y cuando faltaba a una comida o a una sesión de entrenamiento, alguien tenía que ir a despertarlo. Ying no soportaba que lo despertaran y, en esas circunstancias, respondía con agresividad, atacando a quien se le acercara. Así pues, los monjes se negaban a bajar a despertarlo. Bueno, excepto Fu, que disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a Ying. Fu se ofrecía voluntario cada vez que había que despertarlo, sobre todo cuando descansaba en el oscuro túnel., a resguardo de la vista de todos. Fu se servía de su penetrante mirada en la oscuridad para descubrir a Ying sin hacer ruido, y luego se aproximaba a él y lo despertaba con un puñetazo o una buena patada.

Así se había ido estableciendo una relación especial entre Ying y Fu. El hermano mayor atormentaba al pequeño durante el día, pero éste se vengaba cuando Ying dormía. Fu era una de las razones de que Ying se encontrara ahora en el túnel de nuevo. Necesitaba pensar. También tenía que pensar sobre su cometido.

**Un ave que por los cielos no puede emprender el vuelo**

**Algún dia será capaz del viento abrazar**

**Aquel lugar sin igual que muy lejos de mi se-encuentra**

**Espera por mi llegada, mi sueño ideal**

Si no fuera por el gran Maestro, el mejor amigo de Ying, es decir, Luk, seguiría vivito y coleando. Pero Luk no estaba y Ying ya no sabía qué diablos hacer. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y suspiró de nuevo, parecía mentira que adorase ese túnel hacía tan poco, resultaba tan incómodo. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó fuera del lugar, en dirección al bosque. Sombras se cernían sobre el mismo, sombras aguardando una respuesta, el sol brillando en lo alto no alcanzaba a hacer más que reflejarse lentamente, poco a poco.

**Los niños caminan, en el verano soleado**

**Pisan sin parar, las arenas de un claro mar**

**Dejemos ir nuestras memorias al viento**

**Protegeré con mis manos la esperanza**

Se adentró en el mismo hasta dar con el árbol que buscaba, se apoyó en el tronco a intentar pensar. Pero no podía, todos sus mismos recuerdos lo atormentaban, deseaba volver al túnel, dormir ahí dentro y esperar a que Fu lo despertase por no haber asistido al entrenamiento. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello. Un año exacto. Un maldito año desde que entró al templo y lo arrasó, y aún no había dado con Fu, con el "pequeño" gatito, el pequeño tigre. Quería discutir con el, pegarle, hacerle pagar todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su cabezonería, quería echarle mil y una cosas en cara, pero sobre todo, quería abrazarle. Solo un simple abrazo, un abrazo que nunca le había dado, con eso serviría.

**Una débil nube de luz**

**mi vida cambio en el atardecer**

**Nuestro camino se cruzó**

**Para nunca poder separar, nuestro destino**

**La eternidad, nuestras alas podrán pronto alcanzar**

**La fuerza del océano azul**

**usaremos para soñar**

**por siempre**

Levantar una mano al cielo y cerrarla como si quisiera atrapar el sol no le hace volver. Todo es tan complicado para Ying, no puede hacer nada que remedie todo lo que pasó. No puede hacer nada, ni siquiera puede pedir perdón. Se sienta sobre la raíz y mira al cielo, fue un necio al no escuchar a nadie, cuando le decían que el destino estaba entrelazado en ellos seis (siete contando a Luk) y que no debían subestimarse. Bien, supongo que al subestimarse no se hicieron ningún favor, se condenaron, y ahora... ¿Dónde esta el pequeño cachorro?

**El viento que sopla con los matices de un nuevo recuerdo**

**Vuelve a traer a mi alma sueños de ayer**

**Los anhelos de fervor de un ave que cruza los cielos**

**Vislumbran el paraíso que quiero tocar**

Un grito. Bueno, un grito de pájaro. Eleva su mirada. Un àguila perfecta surca los cielos bajo la perspicaz mirada de Ying. "Eres un àguila y tienes alas de pájaro, si con alas de àguila no puedes emprender el vuelo solamente llevando tu peso... ¿cómo pretendes arrastrar el peso del dragón?" se lo preguntó una vez Fu, Ying siguió a lo suyo, su padre había sido un dragón, el también quería serlo, quería ser poderoso, el más poderoso, vencerlos a todos, ser el mejor. Pero no podía. Quería alcanzar una felicidad inexistente, una felicidad que jamás lograría. Sus sueños de niño se metían en la cabeza, sus sueños de ser el mejor, pero al fin y al cabo sueños.

**Volví a recordar, largos caminos contigo**

**nubes de gris, que azotaban nuestro vagar**

**Guardemos hoy, esos momentos pasados**

**Aunque el tiempo, fluya siempre sin descansar**

Tal vez haya tenido una idea, se puso en pie y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos seguía solo. Siempre solo. Se encaramó al árbol sin esfuerzo, era fácil para un peso tan fràgil como el suyo, un peso ligero como el animal que era, un àguila, pero no podía volar. Se sentó en la maldita rama que aún recordaba, en esa rama se sentaba siempre Fu, y lo miraba desde arriba mientras hacía comentarios sarcásticos. Echaba de menos esos comentarios sarcásticos. De verdad que los echaba de menos. Quería que Ful le volviera a despertar, quería dejar de vivir en un maldito sueño.

**Una débil nube de luz**

**mi vida cambio en el atardecer**

**Tu sonrisa pude mirar**

**cuando vimos ese basto mar, frente a nosotros**

**No olvidaré, que mirando al frente yo seguiré**

**Nunca tu mano soltaré**

**Viviremos juntos el amor**

**por siempre**

Y sin saber cómo, la vista de Ying se nubló y se dejó caer, reposar en la rama, algo le entorpecía los músculos. Se quedó sin respiración un momento y creyó que se iba a caer de la rama, pero cuando comenzaba su descenso un tiro hizo que volviera a su lugar en la rama. ¿Quién lo salvaba? La respuesta no era quién sino porqué. Un chico de túnica naranja y rapado se erguía orgulloso, le espetó una bofetada.

-Eres un idiota, Ying, un completo idiota.-le gritó Fu mirándole con rabia. Ying no sabía cómo reaccionar, un tigre rabioso era peligroso y sobretodo si era Fu que le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez Fu estaba loco, tal vez no, pero de pronto Ying se vio rodeado por los brazos de el tigre. Ying no hizo esfuerzos por librarse del abrazo, simplemente se quedó quiero.-¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó Fu, seriamente, cosa rara en el.

-En nada.

-Oh, vamos, Ying, un general del mismísimo emperador no se sube a un árbol en el bosque de enfrente de su antiguo templo ni se intenta tirar desde una rama si no le pasa algo.-dijo Fu, cruzándose de brazos. Ying le miró aprensivamente librándose de los brazos de Fu y bajando de un salto de la rama. Fu se quedó sentado en el lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y Fu bajó de un salto, cosa que puso nervioso a Ying, quien ya escuchaba los pasos de los soldados, que habían ido a buscarle.

-Vete, Fu.-le advirtió Ying, mirando hacia adetrás.

-Vine a proponerte la paz.-le dijo Fu, cruzándose de brazos.

-Para eso ya es tarde, tu cabeza tiene precio, vete Hermano.-repitió Ying, mientras Ful le miraba sin comprender. Fu dio dos pasos y besó a Ying en una mejilla.

Ying se quedó quieto ante la acción de Fu. Fu simplemente sonrió de lado. Ying tomó a Fu por la cara y le devolvió el gesto, pero en esta ocasión en los labios. Fu fue quien no supo qué hacer, se suponía que el tigre era el valiente, y el àguila el sagaz. Pero en esos momentos no era ni valiente ni sagaz, era simplemente un tigre impresionado.

-Estoy escuchando venir a los soldados.-advirtió Ying tomando la mano derecha de Fu y juntándola con la suya, al lado de la mano de Fu, la de Ying parecía de juguete. Fu no se movió de su lugar, cerca de Ying.

-Solo dime... ¿Al final conseguiste ser un dragón?-preguntó Fu, sin impresión. Ying negó con la cabeza, y Fu sonrió tristemente. -Te lo dije, eres un àguila y tienes alas de pájaro, si con alas de àguila no puedes emprender el vuelo solamente llevando tu peso... ¿cómo pretendes arrastrar el peso del dragón?-le recriminó Fu, sin rencor ninguno. Fu no reaccionó a tiempo ante los ruidos. Ying entonces se sintió triste repentinamente.

_**BANG!**_

Y de repente, Fu se llevó una mano al corazón, donde un agujero rojo sangraba. Ying se quedó estático mientras los soldados llegaban y apuntaban a Fu con sus Qiang mientras Ying estaba aterrado. Pero Fu ya estaba muriendo, la mano se separó lentamente de la de Ying, mientras Ying con cara impasible, veía cómo el cuerpo de Fu se desplomaba lentamente. No movió la mano de su lugar en el aire mientras veía la vida escaparse del cuerpo de Fu.

-General Ying... ¿Le hizo daño este monje peligroso?

**Una débil nube de luz**

**se alejaba del océano sin fin**

**Desde lejos mirábamos**

**como se difuminaba en el horizonte**

**La soledad, se adueñaba de mi debilidad**

**Porque desde el atardecer**

**Nunca nada podrá cambiar**

**en mi ser**

Una lágrima salió del ojo de Ying, una única lágrima de impasibilidad. Miró al cielo, ya no había águila, miró a los soldados, maldiciendo interiormente.

-No… A él no…-murmuró por lo bajo, mas siguió impasible ante los soldados.

_-¿A quién no, pajarito?-preguntó la conocida voz de Fu. Ying abrió los ojos y lanzó un puñetazo certero que dio a Fu en el abdomen.-No te lo tomes así, Ying, solo vine a despertarte por que hoy hay puré de patatas y si no vas de prisa Malao se lo comerá todo.-se quejó Fu. _

_Ying tocó sin previo aviso la cabeza de Fu, luego su mejilla, sus hombros y vio que no tenía cicatriz en la cara, es más, Fu tenía doce años y no catorce.-Oh, Dios, estás vivo… ¿Por qué estás vivo?-preguntó Ying ocultando el alivio en palabras de decepción._

_-No sé, estoy vivo… ¿Habría de estar muerto?-preguntó Fu riendo repetidamente mientras Ying se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Si, habrías de estarlo.-replicó. Ying se volvió valiente de pronto y lo abrazó, era un par de cabezas más alto que Fu, le frotó la cabeza rapada._

_-Yo no me moriré, tu te morirás antes._

_-Me echarías de menos, Fu.-dijo solamente antes de desprender un collar de Fu y echar a correr.-Si quieres tu collar ¡atrápame!-le retó Ying ocultando una sonrisa de alivio. Fu no estaba muerto. El templo seguía en pie. Y probablemente Luk estaría vivo._

_¿Fin?_

_

* * *

_

_Estoy segura casi al 100% de que alguien ha leído esta saga, pues este es el primer fic de la saga y no sé, me haría ilusión que alguien lo comentase T^T En fin... Nana se marcha, y no, esta vez no amenazo con apuntar gatitos en mi death note, por que la perdí. ^^ xDU_

_Hasta otra!_


End file.
